In the field of hair treatment, the use of volatile solvents is known in leave-in or rinse-out hair care products. They are generally used for various reasons. They make it possible in particular to modify the sensory effect of a hair product by giving it a light and non-tacky texture in the hand. They can also give it a slippery nature which facilitates distribution of the product on the hair and in particular on dry hair.
In aqueous emulsions of the oil-in-water type, which can be in the form of more or less gelled creams, the addition of volatile solvents can also make it possible to solubilize silicone gums which, by virtue of their intrinsic viscosity, would be difficult to incorporate into the compositions.
These volatile solvents, which are generally liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon-based oils of isododecane or isohexadecane type, and/or silicone oils, can in particular cause problems of a greasy feel, a lack of sheen, and stiff, hard hair.
There remains therefore a need to replace these volatile solvents in order to avoid the abovementioned drawbacks.